What a Carnivore Wants
by akai59arashi
Summary: Special for Hibari Kyouya's birthday! It was the fifth day of May and Tsuna did his usual activities. but why did his day full of bad luck, and all of his bad luck tied with the prefect? 1827. yaoi. Happy belated birthday, Hibari-sempai!


Carnivore's Order

Disclaimer

Still, there weren't any signs of TYL Tsuna and TYL Reborn ((OMG, until when should we wait, Amano Akira-san?)) and Katekyo Hitman Reborn isn't mine and never be mine.

Author's Opening Notes

Special for Hibari Kyouya's birthday! Actually, I didn't want to make this fiction but I had a promise to myself that every person in KHR ((some of them, not ALL)), if they were having their birthday, I'll make a fiction for them. I'm in the middle of my holiday now so I make it fast! Hope this will be good! Sorry for the grammatical errors. Thank you for reading this story!

Warning

Contains yaoi/ shounen-ai/ BL. 1827, slight 8059. OOC-ness on the characters. Grammatical errors and weird storyline.

May 5th

It was another day in Sawada's household..

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!" Reborn said as Leon changed into a hammer and Reborn used it to hit Tsuna's head. But Tsuna has already woke up and he avoided the hit, not forgetting his usual shriek.

"Reborn! You almost hit my head!" The brunette yelled to his home tutor. Reborn replied it with a smirk. He had already grown to the next level, Reborn thought. After Tsuna gave Reborn a sigh, he went to the bathroom and took a bath. After that, he wore his uniform and ate his breakfast. Although his plate was near to empty, he ate it quickly and went out. His best friends, also his guardians were waiting outside.

Gokudera was yelling to Yamamoto. Even after they had a relationship, (read "The Greatest and Worst Gift") Gokudera still yelled to his lover. Yamamoto only laughed and rubbed the silver hair. Gokudera blushed and gave another yell to Yamamoto. To shut the bomber's mouth, Yamamoto hugged him. Tsuna watched what his friend did and he blushed. But after a while, he remembered the time and cleared his throat. Yamamoto released Gokudera quickly and grinned.

"Te-Tenth! It's not-" Gokudera blushed hardly and gave his boss an apologized look.

"I understand, Gokudera-kun, but we must go to school quickly, or we'll be late," Tsuna said. And Hibari-san would get angry, he added himself. So they walked to school together. As expected, the prefect was standing and he leant to the school's gate. Unfortunately, Lambo and I-Pin were chasing around Tsuna and Tsuna slipped Lambo then fell.

Oh crap, I'm going to fall to the ground, Tsuna thought. But after a while, he didn't feel the hardness of the concrete blocks, but he felt a soft and silky white clothes. Tsuna looked up and he shrieked, and at the end, he fell to the ground. He bumped into Hibari's chest. Tsuna tried to stand up, but he lost his balance and fell to the ground for the second time, such a dame-Tsuna.

The prefect stared to the brunette. After the bomb specialist got his consciousness back, he helped his boss to stand up. Yamamoto still dazed because he was too shocked, but he grinned to Hibari after a while.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I was careless! I didn't pay attention to-" Tsuna bowed deeply.

Hibari scowled, "Herbivore." He took his tonfas and readied them. He wanted to give the Vongola Decimo a punishment, but the bell stopped him.

"Next time, I'll bite you to death," the black haired man said and he left. Tsuna sighed in relief and together with his friends, he went to class. Not forgetting the curse for the Italian and a big grin for the baseball player.

-Special Hibari Kyouya's Birthday-

It was lunch time in Namimori Middle School. Unfortunately, Tsuna forgot to bring his lunch and he was starving. He didn't tell this to his two friends, but he only smiled and kept silent. He stared outside and he saw Fuuta was standing at the front gate. The Ranking Prince was hugging his ranking book and bringing Tsuna's lunchbox with his left hand. Tsuna went down in a rush, forgot about Gokudera who was asking him.

"Tenth! What happened? Wa- "

"Maa, Gokudera, let him go," Yamamoto grinned as he grabbed the silver haired boy's shoulder.

"But I'm his right hand man and I- " Gokudera stopped talking when Yamamoto looks sad. He sighed and sat in front of the baseball player, "Okay, okay. Just for this time,"

Yamamoto smiled widely and gave Gokudera a quick peck on the Italian's cheek.

"O-Oi! Not in the public!"

-Special Hibari Kyouya's Birthday-

Tsuna was running downstairs and unfortunately for him, he slipped his own feet. At the same time, Hibari was walking to the stairs. Tsuna fell on top of Hibari.

"I'm sorry, Hibari-san! I- " Tsuna pleaded and bowed to the prefect.

"Weakling, you've made my day worse," Hibari said coldly and he stared to the brown eyes, "I'll bite you to death,"

"Tsuna-nii!" Fuuta ran towards them, "Tsuna-nii, you forgot your lunch. Here, I bring it for you!" Fuuta said as he handed over the lunchbox.

"You're not allowed to come into my school,"

"But, Kyou-nii, I've just wanted to give Tsuna-nii lunch,"

"I don't need any explanation," Hibari said as he charged Fuuta.

"Stop it, Hibari-san! Fuuta isn't wrong!" Tsuna screamed. The prefect stopped and glared to Tsuna, "You dare to command me? You're trying to become a hero?" Hibari said as he walked towards Tsuna. Tsuna closed his eyes when suddenly, he remembered something that would distract Hibari.

"A-ah, Fuuta! Would you mind if you ranked Hibari-san?" Tsuna said curiously. Fuuta blinked several times and he smiled then nod his head," What do you want to be ranked, Kyou-nii?"

Hibari scoffed and looked away. It seems that he didn't understand what Tsuna and Fuuta mean but he didn't want to let them know that he didn't know.

"Who-who are the strongest person in Na-Namimori?" Tsuna asked Fuuta. Fuuta began to call the ranking star and speak with it, made Hibari and Tsuna floated in the air. After a while..

"The strongest person in Namimori is.. Hibari Kyouya-nii," Fuuta stopped gazing and he put his book on the floor and wrote what he had said. Hibari smirked and looked to Fuuta. It seems that the black haired boy was interested in Fuuta. Fuuta got up ang hugged his ranking book when he saw some men with black suits walked towards them. He had a bad memory with the men with black suits and Tsuna knew it, so he stood up and calmed Fuuta by hugging him.

"Crowding around is not allowed, Kusakabe Tetsuya," Hibari said with a murderous aura surrounding him.

"I didn't mean to, Kyou-san, but I want to inform you something. In the third floor, there were some third-grader bullied some first-grader," Kusakabe said seriously. Hibari scoffed and he turned back to the brunette, "We're not finish, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Meet me in my room after the school finished." After that, Hibari and the rest of the Discipline Committee's members left.

-Special Hibari Kyouya's Birthday-

Tsuna came to the Receptionist room after he told Gokudera and Yamamoto he would came to Hibari's office. At first, Gokudera wanted to accompany his boss, but Hibari wouldn't be happy if the Italian joint him, so Tsuna refused and he said he would be alright.

The brunette knocked the door of the Receptionist Room.

"Come in,"

With shaky hands, Tsuna opened the door slowly and came in, then he closed the door. He stood behind the door, looking to the black haired man furiously. Hibari was writing something on his desk. He looked to his prey for a short period of time, then he continued on his activity. After a while, he closed the map which he had written to the paper inside it and put it on the edge of the desk. Tsuna was still standing there. Hibari stared to Tsuna and he stood up, walked slowly to the shivering boy. Tsuna closed his eyes when Hibari stood in front of him.

Hibari smirked when he saw the herbivore was scary of him. He raised one of his eyebrows and stared to Tsuna. After Tsuna felt he has been closing his eyes for a long time, he opened his eyes curiously. He found a pair of grey eyes was staring at him.

"Hiiiii!" he shrieked. Hibari pulled out his tonfas and stroke Tsuna's neck. Tsuna coughed some blood. He didn't dare enough to fight Hibari, so he only received Hibari's blows. Hibari enjoyed every moment when Tsuna groaned in pain. After he satisfied bullying Tsuna, he backed out. Tsuna felt pain through his body and he didn't have enough strength to stand still so slowly, he fell to the floor with the wall behind him supporting his weight and started sobbing (dame-Tsuna is a crybaby).

"It hurts," Tsuna cried softly and rubbed his bruised neck. Hibari only stared at his prey and surprisingly, he felt pity of the brunette, so slowly he came to Tsuna and he brought him in bridal style to the couch, then he put the smaller boy slowly. Tsuna was shocked but he was still crying because of the pain. Hibari looked to Tsuna while Tsuna was crying. The Vongola Decimo was sitting like a girl and wiped away his tears cutely, but the tears flowed more and more.

Hibari did an unexpected action. He kissed Tsuna softly and hugged him. Tsuna startled but he was happy that Hibari tried to calm him. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Hibari's neck and deepened the kiss. Hibari played his tongue and teased Tsuna. Tsuna moaned in their kiss, making the prefect turned on.

He broke the kiss and unbuttoned Tsuna's shirt then threw it away, making Tsuna shivered. Hibari didn't waste any second and he bit Tsuna's neck, making the blood came out. Tsuna moaned and he arched his back as Hibari sucked his blood. After that, the black haired man put butterfly kisses all over Tsuna's bruised body while his hand was pinching Tsuna's nipple which was hard.

As Tsuna felt excited because of the contact, Hibari inserted one of his fingers to Tsuna's entrance. Tsuna bit his lips while Hibari was scissoring inside Tsuna's body using his finger. When Tsuna seems familiar and comforter, the Cloud Guardian inserted another of his fingers. The brunette flinched and gasped because of the new experience. Not long enough, Hibari inserted his third finger. Hibari tried to find the spot, the spot where after he stroke it, the pain will go away, replacing by pleasure.

Suddenly, the Sky moaned loudly and arched his back beautifully. Hibari smirked and aimed for the spot continuously. Tsuna squirmed in pleasure and stroke himself to the prefect's fingers. Hibari pulled out his fingers and unbuckled Tsuna's and his own belts then he took off Tsuna's trousers and boxer. Hibari pushed Tsuna's body to the couch and rubbed the Vongola boss' inner thighs. Tsuna gasped when he felt something soft and wet came to his entrance. He turned around and saw the prefect was licking Tsuna's.

Hibari took off his trousers and boxer and thrust inside Tsuna. Tears started flowing down from Tsuna's eyes. Hibari licked it and captured the brunette's lips with his own. After a while, Hibari hit the spot as he pumped Tsuna's ached cock.

"Hi-Hiba-Hibari-san! I couldn't-ah-hold-" Tsuna came in Hibari's hand. Hibari licked the cum and cleaned his hand, then he sealed Tsuna's lips with his. Hibari felt Tsuna's wall tightened around him and he came inside the brunette. Hibari pulled out. They tried to calm themselves after what they have done. After they got their breaths, Tsuna looked to the coffee table beside the couch as Hibari put on his clothes and covered Tsuna with his jacket. There was a box with a ribbon wrapped around it.

"Hi-Hibari-san, is today your birthday?" Tsuna asked and he got up, sat on the couch then he looked to Hibari. Hibari scoffed and looked away.

"Is that your business, herbivore?" Hibari replied coldly.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Tsuna asked. Hibari couldn't answer it and he took Tsuna's clothes on the floor, then he threw them to the brunette, asked Tsuna to wear it silently. Tsuna tried to stand up and put his clothes on, but he felt pain in his rear, so he fell to the couch again.

"O-ouch," Tsuna cried softly. Hibari helped Tsuna to put his clothes on and because Tsuna was too surprised, he couldn't say anything.

"Now get out," Hibari commanded after he finished put Tsuna's clothes on. Tsune giggled when he saw Hibari's behaviour. Back to basic, Tsuna thought. He got up and tried to catch his balance, then he walked slowly to the door as Hibari walked to the window behind his chair. After Tsuna arrived at the door, he turned around and said, "Happy birthday, Hibari-san," and he bowed, then he left. Hibari smirked and faced the window. Hibari got a perfect gift on his birthday.

END

Author's End Notes

Okay, Hibari and Tsuna were VERY OOC!!! But the story must go on, so please don't blame me. Sorry for the grammatical errors. Please review! And last, but not least, happy belated birthday, Hibari Kyouya-san!


End file.
